


Chronicles of Shitan: Characters

by YukiAizawa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Bio Sheet, Character Sheet, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiAizawa/pseuds/YukiAizawa
Summary: This is a look at the characters of an original fiction I'm currently working on called the Chronicles of Shintan.  The Chronicles of Shintan was inspired  by the bullet hell game Touhou Project, and the fiction has an all female cast.  But I hope you will still take a look at this and enjoy the characters that are in it.





	1. Rin Tsukiyomi

**Author's Note:**

> The Art in this is by Elizabeth Draws who I asked to create some character art for. I didn't create the art she did. 
> 
> Ironically Rin, wasn't even the first character that I came up with. It was actually some other characters. But she is the protagonist of this story.

Rin Tsukiyomi

_-The Maiden of the Moon-_

Species: Human  
Gender: Female  
Age: Fifteen  
Hair Color: Black  
Hair Length/Style: Long/Ponytail tied with the Ribbon of the Moon.  
Eye Color: Amethyst Purple  
Skin Tone: Mocha  
Outfit: Wears the outfit of a Shrine Maiden  
Abilities: Flying through the air, Able to use magic, Able to use Charms, Senses far beyond that of a Human, Faster then Human at peak physical condition, Reaction time fast enough to dodge things going beyond the speed of sound, able to summon her Inugami, Runa at will.

The resident shrine maiden of the Shrine of the Moon. Rin keeps the peace between the Celestial and Humans in the city of Tsuyama.

It is believed that those who come from the Tsukiyomi bloodline are said to be descendants of the goddess of the moon, Kaguya. Hence why they have such a strong affinity with the Moon.

Due to her many abilities that resemble what one of the Celestial can do, she isn't that trusted by the Humans of Tsuyama. She also has a rivalry with some of the Priestesses and Shrine Maidens of Shintan.

Rin has a habit of cleaning the shrine on Weekends as it helps her relax. She also enjoys drinking tea. Though on cold winter days she enjoys drinking hot chocolate. The Shrine of the Moon has many visitors nearly all of them fall under being a Celestial.

Because a variety of Cases come to her shrine it might seem she doesn't have any time to do what she wants. In truth though some of the less important cases she will just let sit without resolving them.

 


	2. Alice Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the first Characters that I had come up with. I actually have a picture of her head that I drew, though I don't think I drew it that well, I will probably post it at a later date.

Alice Heart

**-Goddess of Wonderland-**

Species: Former Human  
Gender: Female  
Age: Immortal/looks to be ten  
Hair Color: Blond  
Hair Length/Style: Long/Twin Tails  
Eye Color: Glowing Blue (Turns red when she is hunting or fighting)  
Skin Tone: Pale  
Outfit: White blouse covered by a deep cobalt blue vest. This is coupled with an obsidian black skirt that comes down to her calves, and red and white stockings.  
Abilities: Anything that she traces a line across is cut in half (No matter the material), summon card soldiers, summon heart shaped door to take her back to Wonderland, use of standard magic, use of the Knife of Death which had killed the Goddess of Wonderland; The Queen of Hearts, Reality manipulation within the realm of Wonderland

The ruler of Wonderland. Alice is the original Alice that was featured in Louis Carroll’s Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass. Originally she had arrived in Wonderland by falling into a portal which led to her entering the realm of Wonderland. While there she ended up getting a knife from Death. Using the Knife of Death, she fought against the Goddess of Wonderland; The Queen of Hearts; which led to her killing the Queen of Hearts. After she ate the goddess’s flesh, which stripped away her Humanity.

Her diet consists of Humans and her favorite food is children. She uses her magic to turn the children into a piece of candy. She normally isn’t able to eat children or normal people unless they wander into Wonderland, since she is forbidden from eating the Humans of Shintan. The only exception towards this is pedophiles, serial killers, and rapists. She hates the taste of them since they taste like rotting meat left in the hot summer sun.

Alice is a constant visitor to the Shrine of the Moon, normally escaping from Wonderland and the observation of her maid Hatter to visit Rin the only Human she doesn’t see exclusively as prey.

Alice doesn’t say how she knows Rin, but there is some dark hints that she had ate Rin’s mother. Though because of the teachings that Rin went through when she was young, she generally accepts it not as malicious intent but as the nature of living with the Celestial and interacting with them. Alice herself doesn’t mention it, and when asked she has only said that there was a Human very similar though weaker then Rin that she ate once.

To face her within her realm of Wonderland is suicide. For within this non-sensical land Alice has the ability to manipulate reality around her.


	3. Hatter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This character came a bit after Alice, since I wanted Alice to have a character that would look after her.

Hatter

_-Caretaker of the Goddess-_

Species: Unique  
Gender: Female  
Age: Unknown/Looks to be in her mid-twenties  
Hair Color: Silver  
Hair Length/Style: Medium and Wavy  
Eye Color: Yellow  
Skin Tone: Light Brown  
Outfit: A traditional maid dress, though on top of her head is a top hat.  
Abilities: Able to control cloth/threads to a certain extent allowing her to manipulate density, weight, and sharpness, makes a perfect cup of tea, able to teleport certain distances. (Theoretically she could manipulate the sharpness to cut through pretty much anything on a sub-atomic level.)

The caretaker of Alice Heart. Hatter takes her job seriously. She was known as Mad Hatter in Alice in Wonderland, though she is not exactly insane.

She cares deeply for Alice and will do anything for her. She makes quick work of those who threaten her charge, slicing them apart with terrifying precision.

Unlike Alice, Hatter doesn’t eat Humans. She does prepare Humans though for Alice’s consumption.

Normally Hatter is trying to make sure that Alice doesn’t leave her sights for too long. When Alice does end up disappearing from her sights, Hatter always makes sure to check the Shrine of the Moon.

 


	4. Kaguya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This character came even later then Rin. Since I was hesitant to have Rin actually be related to a goddess.

Kaguya

**-The Goddess of the Shining Moon-**

Species: Goddess  
Gender: Female  
Age: Immortal/Has existed for as long as the moon  
Hair color: Black  
Hair Length/Style: Long/Hime Cut  
Outfit: Wears a flowing kimono, that gives her a regal appearance.   
Abilities: Control of Moonlight, able to bless those who she chooses, moon magic, holy magic, able to transport things to the moon, able to make weapons from moonlight, able to have a child with another female, can summon an army of moon rabbits.

Kaguya is the guardian goddess of Tsuyama and progenitor of the Tsukiyomi bloodline She resides at the Shrine of the Moon. Until recent times she had been asleep. While she might seem like a proper noble lady, she has rather strong perverted tendencies, and is always trying to get into Rin's pants so-to-say.

Kaguya is also the reason Artemis is no longer known as the virgin goddess of the hunt.

Although she shows a ridiculous side, when she gets serious she has the ability to destroy the planet.

Kaguya will show no mercy to those who threaten her shrine or the Tsukiyomi bloodline. She is one of the original Celestial to propose the creation of the land of Shintan.

 


	5. Runa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this character is actually named after my dog whose name is Luna. I just replaced the L with an R and we end up getting Runa. Which also works.

Runa

**-Guardian Dog Spirit of the Maiden-**

Species: Inugami  
Gender: Female  
Age: Came into existence when Rin was born/Fifteen  
Hair color: Sand brown  
Hair length/style: Short/messy  
Outfit: Wears a shrine maiden outfit much like Rin does when she is in Human form.   
Abilities: Able to cast a large number of curses, hearing that of a dog, has an extremely fast reaction time, able to come back after dying, able to change into dog form, can summon a very large pack of dogs.

Runa is an Inugami that's under the control of the shrine maiden, Rin Tsukiyomi. She is extremely loyal to her master. In her Human form she still has the dog ears and tail from before she was an Inugami.

She is protective and territorial of her owner, not hesitating to get rid of anybody who bothers Rin. She is also known to get rid of those who Rin takes an interest in.

Runa has a number of curses at her command. The smallest curses are things like stomach aches, while the larger curses are things like a death curse.

Runa has the strange habit where she steals Rin's bras and under-ware, chewing them up when she is in her dog form.

 


	6. Eldra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most powerful character in all of fiction. No joke, she was meant to be a being that nobody is able to take down. There is only one being that can do that, and that's if Eldra lets her. But Eldra is a character that appears in later chapters, is extremely overpowered, and is one of the most whimsical characters that you might ever see. She does everything just because she wants to and so she doesn't feel extremely bored.

Eldra

_-The Infinite Being of Destruction-_

Species: Eldritch Abomination  
Gender: Female  
Age: Immortal (Born during the Big Bang)  
Hair Color: Pure white  
Hair length/style: Short/Wolf Style Hair  
Eye Color: Pure blood red/ pupils are slit  
Outfits: Wears a dress with the front part made of black colored feathers. She wears a blouse that is long sleeved and made up of the colors red and black.  The trim around the wrists has fur.  She also wears a black waist cincher. This has white lacing on it. She wears dark purple almost black colored knee length boots.   
Abilities: Cause madness to anybody who view her true form, completely indestructible (Exists outside of reality and non-reality. Trying to erase her from the timeline will delete the existence of the universe), able to casually destroy reality and non-reality, can casually recreate reality and non-reality, exists in every single universe in the multi-verse and at every single point in time, can traverse through the multi-verse, has enough physical strength to crush diamond as thick as the Great Wall of China to atoms.

Eldra is the very first being to come into existence. Her birth accidentally caused the Big Bang because she was gathering energy for said birth. She only needed to use 98% of the energy and the other 2% exploding and causing the Big Bang and the creation of the Universe. This also means that Eldra contains the energy of about 48 universes within her.

Eldra exists at every single point in time in the entirety of the multi-verse. Rather you would meet her during her birth or at the end of the universe, she would be the same Eldra and would know you.

One thing about Eldra is that she is easily bored, making most of the actions she takes almost always on a whim.

Another interesting fact about Eldra is that on some planets she is known as a goddess of destruction or a goddess of creation. Sometimes she is known as both at the same time.

Most Eldritch Abominations are transcendental, even for Celestial. Eldra though is in a class all of her own. She is foreign and preternatural even among the other Eldritch Abominations, making her one of the most feared beings that the universe has ever seen.

Every action that she takes creates a new timeline which in turn creates a new universes.  Because of this, Eldra could be considered the originator of the Butterfly-Effect.  For the moment she was born, any action she takes will have a reaction and a new time line will appear.  

Only a she because that is her preferred gender.  Seeing her true form will drive even other Eldritch Abomination mad. Her true form is larger then the universe, appearing as a spiral galaxy with multiple stars going supernova or colliding with each other.  Her tendrils twist and turn among themselves in a disgusting mass.  Throughout this large galaxy like body are eyes.  Trillions of eyes that see everything.  A mouth resides in the center that can produce a noise so horrifying it would cause death to anybody who hears it.   There are several other mouths that can be found among her tendrils muttering in an obscure arcane language that is said to be the knowledge of everything.  

 

Eldra rarely takes this form as it disgusts her and she prefers her current form more pleasing.   She has destoryed reality and non-reality multiple times out of sheer boredom, before recreating it and putting it back the way it was. 


End file.
